Hell Hath No Fury
by HealerAriel
Summary: This is a sequel to the fic "Two Human Girls", cowritten by jennifervalentine and I. This story is based on my character's life as a vampire, since many people expressed interest in such a thing. Please note: this will be dark, violent, and not lacking of


(A/N- Howdy! Well, a lot of people seemed intrigued by the prospect of Mona's new life as a vampire, so I got Jen's permission to write this! Plus, since all the rest of my stories tend to be romantic comedies, I felt the need to write something dark and evil ^_^; And, uh, the need to punish the Lieutenants for bad behavior, hehehehe.... Enjoy. And if you find yourself hating The Vampire Formerly Known as Mona, don't worry: she's very, very evil, and you're kind of supposed to dislike her.)  
  
(A/N 2.0- the name "Tiye" is pronounced "Tee")  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Lord Kain was glad to be back in Nosgoth at last, sitting in his throne again. He had recently sent his newest recruit off to create her clan.  
  
He knew what his sons had probably said about his choice to turn a woman. Knew they'd made jokes about a new concubine. They would never guess that their father would give a female any power, and normally he wouldn't have.  
  
But this was not a normal circumstance, nor a normal female. She was vengeful, psychotic, and disarmingly seductive. No doubt his Lieutenants would shortly fall victim to both her charms and her violent nature.  
  
Kain smirked, stroking the hilt of the Soul Reaver. His sons were about to learn a very important lesson, from the most unlikely source.  
  
'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'  
  
*****  
  
The lone female Lieutenant sat boredly in her ivory throne, sharpening her claws with an iron file. There really was nothing to do with the boys on Earth, short of torturing humans, but that was quickly losing its appeal.  
  
/Tiye,/ she whispered to her second-in-command, /join me. I am bored./  
  
/Aye, Lady Lilith,/ came the swift reply. The name evoked a smile in the youngest Lieutenant. She had long since discarded her stupid human name and adopted the alias of the mythological Queen of the Succubi, having found it fitting as her entire Clan was comprised of beautiful women. What need had the great Lilith of men, after all? They were brute creatures, only good for sex and blood, with the possible exception of Lord Kain. Yes, women were much better company to keep.  
  
The golden chamber doors creaked open, admitting a voluptous, redheaded vampiress wearing a sheer black sari with elaborate beadwork.  
  
"Here I am, Mistress," Tiye said, kneeling respectfully before her 'mother'. Lilith stretched luxuriously and yawned.  
  
"Mmm, tell me, is there anything of interest happening in the territory?"  
  
"No, Mistress," Tiye answered, shaking her head and causing her beaded headdress to jangle. "No battles with the other Clans, no new human prisoners. Nothing of interest."  
  
"Damn. I never thought I'd say this, but I believe I long for the company of my elder brothers."  
  
"There are many beautiful males among the human stock," Tiye offered. Lilith shook her head.  
  
"Humans break too easily. I've need of more durable toys."  
  
"Milady could turn a male vampire," Tiye suggested, eyeing her mistress hopefully. Tiye had been a prostitute in life; not because she had no other way of supporting herself, but because she was a nymphomaniac and felt that she may as well mix business with pleasure. She had broken many a fair human with her zeal, and often hinted at the prospect of turning a few of the most stunning men for long-term company.  
  
"No, Tiye," Lilith replied sharply. The younger vampiress sighed, another attempt to acquire a permanent plaything foiled.  
  
"Of course, Mistress," she surrendered, sufficiently downtrodden. It looked as though Luca - the lovely blond, green-eyed youth she'd had her eye on - would end the way the rest had, his heart giving out from strain.  
  
"I suggest you be more gentle with your playmates, child," Lilith advised, as though having read the other's thoughts. "They may survive if you are a bit more careful with their frail bodies."  
  
Tiye pouted, but nodded her agreement.  
  
"Aye, Mistress."  
  
"There's a good girl," Lilith praised, waving Tiye out of the room. "Go and play nicely with the little humans, now." The carnal gleam that appeared in Tiye's eyes showed that she quite approved of this suggestion as she backed respectfully out of Lilith's throneroom. The Mistress of the Lilim sighed and reclined in her throne, her boredom taking over again. Why was there never anything to do? She would almost have preferred to stay on Earth, at least there she could make that bitch Jennifer's life miserable for sport, or perhaps 'accidentally' expose dear Rahab to some direct sunlight after castrating him with a dull knife...  
  
She had always been known to hold a grudge.  
  
'Speaking of Rahab,' she mused, picking up her file again and continuing to hone her nails to a very sharp edge at the thought of her darling brother, 'I do suppose I should arrange a nice welcome-home gift for him back at his Abbey. Perhaps some extra lighting in his chamber, a lovely large, east-facing window here and there...'  
  
No. That would be too blatant, too clumsy, too similar to Dumah's tactics. Her revenge would be subtle. It would be much better to make the bastard think he was forgiven before destroying him; break his heart, then break his body. A woman's vengeance.  
  
And such vengeance, she learned seconds later, would come sooner than expected. For the next moment her Master whispered her with some interesting news.  
  
The boys were home. 


End file.
